Coffee Shop AU's
by Catholic schoolgirl
Summary: I write a pick-up line on her cup every time she comes in. I Found a prompt on Pinterest and decided to write my first fic :) This is a Mellivia fiction- or at least it will be.
1. Chapter 1: Pick-up lines on coffee cups

Coffee Shop AU's

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just borrowing these characters for fun. English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes (I don't know anyone in the fanfiction world, so I don't have a Beta), this is my first fanfiction ever, so be kind J. I found these prompts on Pinterest, so if I am stepping on any toes I'm sorry.

 **Prompt 1: "I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I'm your barista"**

She was still incredibly tired, her eyes barely open as she dragged her tired feet through the door. The bell on top of the door rang, and was doing absolutely nothing for her still worsening headache. The decision to go to a bar last night with a bunch of her friends to celebrate didn't seem like that great an idea this morning when the sawdust on her tongue and the pounding in her ears wouldn't stop. She had woken up around 6 to her alarm blaring the not-so-sweet song of its people, she hit the snooze button and when her alarm went off again 10 minutes later she bolted upright, her wide eyes still not adjusted to the light, and silently cursed Monday mornings.

She dragged herself out of bed and groaned when she saw her hair sticking in all directions, she remembered vaguely that the t-shirt she was in didn't belong to her, and when she looked in the mirror the "Girl Power" t-shirt seemed all the more ridiculous than it had done last night. The white tee was certainly not mean for someone of her 5"7 as it was barely covering her navel. One quick look on the clock revealed just how late she was and as she started undressing, her nausea hit _hard_.

When she got out of the shower she couldn't find a towel besides the one meant for drying your hands. She cursed silently and almost slipped on the floor on her way to get dressed, when she ran out of her apartment 5 minutes later she almost forgot her keys and she hadn't eaten yet, but 1 subway ride and 20 minutes later she was standing behind the counter gripping the countertop as if her life depended on it. When she finally regained her sense of gravity she went to the bathroom and washed her face in cold water from the faucet, she sighed and rolled her shoulders before staggering in to the coffee machine and turning on the milkfrother. As she started heating up bagels and placing the cheesecakes in the display cabinet her coworkers started filling in and when she grabbed her apron the first customers started coming through the doors. Most were regulars and as the yogadressed bitchy blonde-haired woman with the Tall non-fat latte with an espresso shot walked through the doors, she couldn't help but involuntarily groan. Her and Richard used to make a game out of just how much they could screw up her order without her noticing, but last time Richard really did it- he screwed up so bad that the Beth Behrs look alike practically had a stroke. The laughs had been worth getting a scolding over.

 _Is she back again? Didn't Richard screw up her order bad enough for her to never want to return? Hang on, is she- is she, smiling? That is so weird, oh wait… he is smiling to. Ew gross._

As Mellie slowly understood what was happening in front of her, she rolled her eyes and prepared herself for a long day. She didn't have classes on Mondays so it wasn't like she was going anywhere. She only hoped that the girl would stop by- not that she was worried that she wouldn't, she always did. Just thinking about her made Mellie smile, the beautiful brunette with a love for white clothing always made her day.

As Olivia entered the shop she was talking on the phone, she covered the microphone and said "Hi I'll have a tall mocha latte" Mellie looked up from the register "Anything else?" The girl shook her head no, and continued her conversation over the phone before hanging up with a frustrated huff.

As the girl ordered her regular while talking on the phone, Mellie felt her heart flutter in her chest. She smiled to herself as she got the order just perfect, even with a pinch of cinnamon. She shook her head and smiled, grabbed a marker and instead of writing down the name of the girl, she daringly wrote a pick up line, grinning at her own silliness.

As Olivia rose to pick up her coffee, she checked her phone and texted her friend Abby, the barista kindly handed her the drink, and as she went to check for the right name, her brows furrowed.

"You mocha me crazy"

She looked up, but the barista was already gone and she was left smiling shyly at herself.

Mellie kept her game up and every day for weeks she would somehow sneak the notes onto Olivia's cup without her knowledge. They continuously got more and more ridiculous.

"I've been thinking about you a latte"

"I'm soy into you"

"Trying out the almond latte I see. Are you nuts about me too?". That one got a quirked eyebrow and a laugh out of the petite brown eyed girl. Mellie lived for these moments, and the rare occasions that her friend Elizabeth would take her drinking. As she wasn't yet 21 it had to be done expertly and only the busy blonde knew how. When Elizabeth called her and complained about classes, Mellie would remind her that they had both chosen to become lawyers for the greater good. Except for Mellie, the greater good was for her opportunity to run for office someday. She kept thinking about the girl, wondering where she went to school and what she was doing. Her heavy head resting on her hands, she looked out on the people in the shop, rolling her eyes at the hipster types who only ordered on cup of coffee before writing "screenplays" for hours on their stupid Macbooks.

When Olivia came into the shop, it was between classes and she was often too distracted to notice who served her, but this time she was dying to see which barista had written on her cup. As she stood in line and was trying to figure out which one it might be, a good looking guy came to take her order;

"What can I get you sweetcheeks?"

Olivia ordered her usual, but this time she didn't step away to wait.

"Hey, you wanna go out sometime?"

Olivia looked at him, and sighed disappointedly to herself certain that this was her secret admirer. She had been excited for days and this was all she got? Just her kind of luck.

"You seem really nice, but uhm, you're really not my type" She could tell that his pride had been hurt by that, he probably wasn't used to being turned down and she felt like she owed him an explanation "See, there is nothing wrong with you, except your gender". She smiled awkwardly hoping he wouldn't make a fuss, but instead he just smiled. "Ahh okay, that's cool- Here is uhm… Here is your order" Olivia took the cup and spun so quickly on her heel that she was two seconds from having coffee all over herself.

In the kitchen, Mellie was smiling bigger than she had been all morning. She could tell that Olivia was disappointed and laughed at the fact that she would get a surprise as soon as she saw her cup. She liked this little game of hers and decided to keep it going as long as she could. This time it was written in pink and with a tiny heart dotting the i.

"I can feel something brewing between us"

Olivia had gotten all the way to campus before she noticed the writing on her cup- she was late and almost ran to the library. When she got there the rest of her study group was already seated; Quinn looked seriously bored while Abby and Leo was arguing about something political _again,_ she whispered quiet apologies and as she sat down her cup to get out her laptop, Quinn snatched it up.

"What is this Liv? You got something going that you haven't told us about. Well haven't told me about". Quinn was smiling, well smirking was more like it, and from the teasing tone Olivia got worried, it was just a question of time before Abby suddenly gained interest in something besides Leo.

 _And here we go. Ugh how is it that my dating life- well my NON-existing dating life, is the most interesting thing about us? We suck._

Olivia was right, Abby turned away from Leo and said to Quin "What, Let me see". Olivia blushed trying to get to the cup, but Quin just reached over her shoulder and gave it to Abby.

"Uuuuuhm Liv, who is this? Is she gorgeous, you just know she is if she caught your eye". Even Leo had his eye trained on Olivia by now and smiled knowingly "Is it the girl from the Barnes and Nobles with the coffee shop in it?" Abby bid in "Yea the blonde, who's in debate? Elizabeth something" Quin rolled her eyes "Guys, it's not Elizabeth"

"Oh yea, how would you know?" "I just know?".The girls kept bickering and Olivia zoned out, too tired from last nights study session to actually follow their conversation. A couple minutes later her eyes almost closing, she heard her name being mentioned.

"Liv" Olivia having been lost in her own thoughts looked up "Huh?". "Is it Elizabeth?, We all know how you go at it in class?"

Olivia was caught, she had to admit it now. She sighed, banged her head down on the tabletop and said "I don't know who it is. I was at this cute little coffee shop weeks ago and someone wrote on my cup" "Wait, this isn't the first time?" Olivia groaned. Abby's eyes widened "This isn't the first time" a beat "Oh my god". It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. After study hall, all Olivia could think about was the unknown barista, she was certain now that it wasn't the guy who had asked her out and the disappointment lifted like a veil. If it wasn't him, then who was it? Could it possibly be the cute brunette?

She had noticed the beautiful girl when she ordered, and hadn't been able to forget her. The wide smile and how her eyes crinkled just slightly when her coworker made a joke, had Olivia feeling fuzzy. How her ponytail swished behind her and the way a few tendrils came free to frame her face suited her perfectly.

After class she needed her usual caffeine fix, but instead of drinking the on campus coffee like always, she opted for a mocha latte from the coffee shop.

Mellie smiled as she saw the girl enter for the second time that day and couldn't help but hope that her notes had something to do with it. This time she was going to serve her herself, as she had seen the reactions the other girl had to her notes and decided to just go for it. There was no way she could get Richard to cover for her anymore and she didn't actually want him to either. The lengthy talks she had had with Elizabeth over the phone, all concerning a certain girl had had suddenly made her friend snap.

"Mellie for gods sake, why don't you just make a move already?"

"Uhm, I like what we have right now. It's uhm-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence. What you have is good? Mels you have nothing. Why don't you ask her out, what is the worst thing that could happen?"

"She could hear me!"

"Melody Katherine"

"Don't full name me! This is not a full name matter!"  
"I'm serious Mellie, get over yourself. I have to go, but just- just ask her out okay? You're giving me a headache"

"Bye Lizzie"

As Elizabeth hung up, Mellie's break came to an end, and she went to the counter. After serving three different guys all stammering out orders, she finally got to Olivia- smiling she said:

"Hi there, what can I get ya?" She smiled warmly at the smaller girl and made sure to drawl out the words, making her accent all the more obvious.

Olivia blushed slightly and returned the smile, pondering her order for a moment before deciding to tease the other girl- if this was really her admirer, this was her shot to even out the score.

"I think I might have to start watching my caffeine intake"

Mellie took the bait, clearly surprised by Olivia's statement,

"Oh why is that?"

"Well…" Olivia bit her lip, and quirking a brow she continued "I might have to watch it, because you make my heart palpitate"

 _I seriously hope I got that right, my heart really is running a thousand miles an hour and my palms are sweaty. Wait what? I don't get nervous, I'm Olivia Goddamn Pope. Jesus._

Mellie looked at the other girl, and blushed a deep shade of crimson- she had the whole doe-eyed look down and stammered out a surprised;

"uhm excuse me?" She was SO not ready to be found out and her breath caught in her chest.

 _Shit shit shit_

Olivia smiled at the clearly flustered girl, it was nice to be on top for once. Well she was always on top. The brunette was clearly nervous and deep in thought and she decided to have a little fun with her,

"I think I'll have a tea this time. I wasn't kidding about the caffeine"

Mellie saw her shot, and she took it. "You're such a TEA-se".

Olivia grinned "Yea, I'll have the chamomile with a-" "With a pinch of cinnamon I know"

"You know my order?"

Olivia smiled, and so did Mellie.


	2. Chapter 2: Misspelled and mispronounced

**Prompt 2: "You're the customer and you get back at me for all the times I've spelt your name wrong by mispronouncing my name in increasingly horrible ways"**

"A Mocha Latte for Oliva" Mellies eyes scanned the crowded shop, looking for someone in a mouse grey overcoat, a task harder than usual as most were wearing coats accessorized with scarfs and gloves due to the cold weather. A few daring men and women even came in wearing hats, most were wearing worn out baseball caps, some wore 70's inspired flappy wool hats and one guy even dared to break out his purple fedora.

 _Jesus Christ, is he serious? He cannot be serious. It's purple. Purple!_ Mellie sighed deeply but resisted the urge to roll her eyes, afraid they'd get stuck in place with the rate she was going.

When she didn't spot who she was looking for, she tried to focus on someone making their way up to the counter. After thirty seconds of silence, she finally spotted who she was looking for, and she yelled out again- louder this time.

When no one reacted Mellie stared pointedly into the back of the petite brunette and wondered why she was ignoring her. A little louder she said "A Mocha Latte for Oliva", now slightly frustrated.

 _What is with her? Can she not hear me, or is she just blatantly ignoring me?_

The customers started looking around all of them wondering why no one got up. Most people in here were busy and didn't usually sit around for long before hurrying out the door, the constantly ringing bell and the brief puffs of icy wind being a heartless reminder.

Not until a tiny Chinese man poked Olivia on the shoulder and in broken English, and mostly using gesticulations, said "Coffee for you?", did she understand that it was her name that was being yelled out loud in the tiny shop. She rose to gather up her gloves before turning to the counter, slightly confused and even more embarrassed. Men in business attire and soccer moms alike were staring at her, wondering what took her so long- her cheeks burned hot and she sent a silent prayer that this wasn't actually happening.

Unfortunately, it was indeed happening and as a barista handed her the drink she couldn't help but wonder who heard "Oliva" and thought it was a real name. As she paid for the coffee she wondered where the girl, she had talked to last week, was today. She hadn't seen her, but was almost a hundred percent sure that the voice calling out her misspelled name belonged to the brunette.

 _No. It can't be her, she knows my name. Right? I mean, I always introduce myself when I meet new people. Except… did I expect her to know my name because she was my barista? Oh shit._

Suddenly self-conscious she thought back to her brief interactions with the girl. _Nope, it is an actual possibility that she doesn't know my name. Goddammit._

Mellie was off- thank god that the shift she covered ended before 6. She still had time to go grocery shopping, study, shower and… yea, admittedly there was no way she was doing either of those things, but it was still nice to have the option. Honestly, she was most likely just going to face plant into her bed the moment she stepped into the apartment.

She had studied all morning before Maria called her, claiming to be sick (but was probably just at her boyfriends place at the other side of town) and asked that she take her shift. Mellie needed the money and found that a couple hours couldn't be that bad. She had been wrong, it had been a nightmare, and now she was drained for energy and only wished for a hot bath or a nap- hell possibly both.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next time the brunette came into the shop, she ordered the same thing as always and when Mellie wasn't there she sighed disappointedly. Two minutes later, her coffee was done and a "mocha latte for Olivia" was yelled out by the guy who had tried (and failed miserably at) asking her out. When her gaze lingered a little too long on the door to the kitchen, he smiled knowingly and introduced himself as Richard. She smiled, shook his hand and smiled genuinely for the first time that day, when he told her Mellie would be in for her shift around 4 o'clock.

 _Alright, I'll just come back. It's not necessarily weird right? I mean, I often come her two times a day. Well, not often, but uhm… often enough. Ugh don't overcomplicate it, maybe you just need to feed your ever growing caffeine addiction and it doesn't have anything to do with her. Who are you trying to kid? It has everything to do with her._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

When it was finally her turn, Olivia's heart was racing which was odd, as she had ordered coffee from the girl a hundred times already.

Dark grey eyes met chocolate and as Mellie moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, Olivia's breath caught in her throat.

"Hi, I'd like a-"

"A mocha latte?", still surprised that the girl knew her order, Olivia's eyes widened in surprise. Mellie just smiled, and looked back down on her notepad.

"Uhm yes please"

"Sure, anything else?", Mellie's eyes twinkled "I'm Mellie by the way"

"Olivia", she had practically stressed each syllable and Mellie raised an eyebrow before repeating;

"Olivia, such a pretty name. Anything else?", Olivia just shook her head no and smiled.

When a guy in a Bulls cap cleared his throat behind Olivia, the spell was broken, and as she moved out of the way Olivia cast her eyes down to avoid Mellie's watchful eye.

When she went to pick up her order, she looked down on the cup and frowned.

"Oliva" it said, and even with a heart dotting the i, she rolled her eyes.

 _Is she messing with me, and doing it on purpose to get a rise out of me?_

And that was the moment it had become a game- for Olivia at least. It had started innocently enough, and soon it became a creative outlet. How many ways can you really say "Mellie"? A lot apparently.

Mellie kept spelling her name wrong whenever she took her order, and ever since the "tea incident" as Olivia had started to refer to it in her head, she had noticed the way Mellie's eyes sparkled mischievously and couldn't help but feel like she was doing it on purpose. After enduring being ridiculed by her friends for not yelling in her face, like she would have done had it been anyone else, Olivia decided that her revenge was going to be sweet.

For every time she misspelled her name, Olivia was going to mispronounce hers and see just how long it took her to catch on. She was going to be "Olivea", "Olivya", "Olive" or "Olyvia" no more.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The game had been going on for a week and the silent huffs of annoyance simply didn't do it for her anymore, so Olivia decided to start pronouncing Mellies full name wrong. She sent a discrete smile to her new friend Richard and blinked at him; he was in on it and had been telling her just how frustrated her game got Mellie.

"Richard why does she keep getting my name wrong! It's not like Mellie is hard to pronounce; Me-lee". She was getting more and more annoyed by the minute and Richard had, according to himself anyway, just laughed in her face- which didn't do anything to make her mood better. They had had this conversation every time Olivia had come up with a new way to say her name, and it rubbed her just right to know that Mellie thought so much about it. She was however, running out of ideas "Maylee", "Mallie" and her own favorite "Mal-e" simply didn't cut it anymore, so when Richard told her that Mellie was just a nickname, Olivia silently kicked herself for not getting that sooner. He insisted that Mellie would be mortified if Olivia knew that her real name was Melody, and that just made mispronouncing it even more fun. That was the plan anyway, but when Mellie looked at her, Olivia couldn't do it.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

When Olivia went to order, Mellie's rear was up in the air while she was looking for something in a cupboard- and it made Olivia's breath hitch. When Mellie turned around she looked at her and smiled.

 _Busted_

The look she was giving Olivia under those long lashes made her want to lick all of the freckles on Mellie's upper chest, and when she raised an eyebrow questioningly, Olivia knew that her name game was over.

"Hi Olivia"

"Melody" she had whispered it, and the shock on her face didn't bring Olivia the pleasure she thought it would. "You never told me that your name was Melody" she said, not accusingly just with wonder.

"You never asked" Mellie's voice was breathy and it reverberated inside Olivia's skull for a minute afterwards.

After holding her gaze for what felt like hours, but was probably seconds, Mellie's eyes twinkled and she handed Olivia her cup silently before returning to another customer. Olivia checked that the lid was on properly and noticed the writing scrawled on the side.

"Oliv(i)a- Don't believe for a second that I don't know what you have been doing. M"

Olivia blushed and thanked the cold weather for serving as an excuse for her rosy cheeks.


End file.
